


Witchy Business

by thechavanator



Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe – Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fake Proposals, Flutie Tag: GET 'IM SHORT STUFF GET 'IM GOOD, Flutie Tag: When Ronnie starts laying into him I literally cheered out loud, Hero | Luminary is named Eleven, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary, Veronica shittalks Carnelian in front of everyone because honestly fuck that guy, before you even ask Ronnie is full-sized here, brief appearances by Jasper and Hendrik, in terms of “no luminary stuff” that is, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechavanator/pseuds/thechavanator
Summary: When Jade is forced into a wedding to Zwaardsrust’s second prince–without her prior knowledge, no less!–she’s willing to do just about anything to get out of it. Even visiting a (surprisingly charming, if a bit abrasive) witch to trick the older royals into canceling the whole thing. Maybe even risk falling in love in the process?
Relationships: Background Luminerik - Relationship, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Marutina | Jade/Veronica
Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Witchy Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarExo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarExo/gifts).



> Honestly, I was kinda hoping to get Sam as my valenslime, and as luck would have it...enjoy, both as a fic and as the beginning of an Actual Relationship Tag!!! Writing this was a challenge (I hadn’t written Jade at ALL when I started), but it was a fun one!
> 
> This was technically based off a prompt in the SoS prompt list, though I think I got away from it a smidge.
> 
> Also, Goswin is a legit Dutch name and it sounds so ABSURD that I had to pick it.

_“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Princess Jade of Heliodor to Prince Goswin of Zwaardsrust, on the evening of–”_

The rest of the invitation has been split in two, bits of paper lining the floor of the aforementioned princess’ chambers. Surely Father hadn’t arranged an engagement–let alone a _wedding_ –without her consent? (And if he had, surely he could have informed her _before_ the invitations were sent to all corners of Erdrea? If Eleven heard of this before she did, she’ll never hear the end of it.)

She pulls one of her (many) pillows over her head, muffled screaming filling the room.

“Princess, are you quite alright?” a gentle voice (Garnet, her maid, confidant and bearer of terrible news such as the offending invitation) asks. Jade simply pushes herself off the bed, brushing past her.

“I’m going to have an audience with my father,” she replies. “Do let him know I’m coming, Garnet...so long as I don’t find him first.”

He’s not hard to find, of course, perched atop his throne as he is most days, Jasper standing straight as a rod at his right hand. She marches up to him, ignoring his attempts at morning pleasantry, and thrusts the mauled wedding invitation at him. “Father, what exactly is the meaning of this?”

Jasper bristles (not unlike a cat, she thinks to herself), but Carnelian holds out a hand. “Jade, my daughter, you know that as heir to the Heliodorian throne, you have a duty to–”

She sighs. “Father, I know full well my duty to the throne. But to marry me off, without saying one word to me? Letting me find out from _my own wedding invitations_? As far as I’m concerned, that is too far.”

“I understand your concerns,” he begins, usual scowl gracing his royal face, “and under better circumstances you would certainly have been informed. But Heliodor greatly needs an alliance with Zwaardsrust, and the offer of their second prince marrying our heir was too great a bargaining chip to pass up.”

Jade clenches a fist, ready to punch the nearest wall, but Jasper tenses up again, as though he can read her mind (maybe he can, she’s never tested it, after all), and she forces herself to relax. “I. Am not. A bargaining chip. I’m not some kind of doll passed between families to make them get along.”

“As our Princess,” Carnelian continues, as though he never heard her at all, “it is your duty to do what’s best for the kingdom. Your personal interests come second.”

She grumbles, “Lady Eleanor wouldn’t force me into this,” and immediately claps a hand over her mouth. Jasper drops his sword in shock, though he quickly picks it back up and pretends nothing of the sort had ever happened.

Her father, however, simply sits there, steely eyes growing ever darker by the second. She can already hear it now; the noble houses already joke that she would rather be princess of Dundrasil, and an incident like this would only add fuel to the fires. Thankfully Sir Jasper would never think of spreading such slander to the gossipmongers of Upper Heliodor (it so Jade prefers to think), but if anyone had been passing by...

She excuses herself, fleeing the throne room, returning to her quarters and inelegantly throwing herself upon her bed. Goddess, trying to solve one mess by creating another...some princess _she_ is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s not even that I have an issue with Goswin,” she tells Prince Eleven of Dundrasil over tea, “he is perfectly fine. It’s just...the idea that everyone can plan my life for me, and give me no say over the matter.”

 _“I still can’t believe you brought Mum into it. I mean, I’m glad you did, Carnelian can be a bit…”_ Eleven trails off, hands awkwardly suspended in the air, because the king’s terrible parenting practices have been so heavily discussed in Castle Dundrasil that they’re just recycling old conversations at this point. Sighing, he picks up his train of thought on a branching track. _“Goodness, I’ve taken Mum for granted, I guess. Though Granddad let her marry who she wanted, I suppose, so it’d be silly for her not to allow me that.”_

“You could have told me that before I hatched a complicated plan to win them over,” Erik interjects, seconds after practically inhaling several biscuits. “I talked to a witch and everything. She arranged a whole song-and-dance number for them.”

 _“I almost wish I hadn’t stopped that,”_ Eleven replies, continually stopping and starting as full-body giggles wreck his signing ability. He takes a deep breath to settle himself. _“That’s not a terrible idea, though! She’s a very kind witch, at least from the few times I’ve met her. She can cut you a pretty nice deal.”_

Stopping this wedding on her own would almost certainly cause an international situation, Jade muses, if not outright war. But she absolutely does _not_ want to go through with this wedding, and she’ll certainly need some outside help to make that happen.

“How exactly can I find her?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simple, the boys told her. The witch is only found by those who are searching for her; she’ll find her way eventually. For now, though, it’s a lot of late-night pacing, to and from the kitchens, through the dining hall and the ballroom, through the gardens–

That seems to do the trick, as Jade opens the garden door to find a place that is certainly _not_ the gardens. Unless the gardens alone have been consumed by fog, that is.

She takes a tentative step deeper in, hearing the door click shut behind her. When she turns, it’s gone, vanished into thin air.

Well, there’s no turning back, she supposes, but it’s not as though she had ever intended to. Her heart was set the moment she saw that invitation.

It doesn’t take much wandering to find something beyond trees and more trees, as the torches from a nearby cabin cut their way through the fog. She follows them, step after cautious step (surely the witch and her cabin aren’t the only ones in this enchanted wood?), until she reaches the door. One knock, then another, then a third, until the door gives way.

The witch looks nothing like Jade had assumed her to; her dress is simple, a deep red rather than the expected night-black. Her blonde hair is woven into braids, probably to keep it out of the cauldron she’s stirring. (How did the door open? Wait, silly question, magic.) But, Jade supposes, since she seems kinder than most witches she had heard of from all the stories Eleanor told her and Eleven, maybe she should be different than expected...

“And what, exactly, do _you_ want from me?” the witch asks, not even rising from her seat next to the cauldron. Jade is a rather strong-willed princess, but even she shrinks from the harsh tones of the witch’s voice. What happened to the kind woman Erik and El had told her of?

“Well,” she begins, shaking off her shock, “I was told I could find a witch here–”

The witch laughs. “And what exactly do you think you’re looking at? Go on, go on, tell me what you’re trying to get from me.”

Jade blinks. “I…was told by Princes Eleven and Erik of Dundrasil that you could help with my predicament.”

The witch mulls this information over. “Hmm, I’d surely recall casting a spell for a prince or two...perhaps Serena had a hand in that?” She looks into a mirror standing next to her cauldron; for a moment, Jade sees the reflection of a nigh-identical witch, save for a distinct lack of braids and greener clothing, who simply nods. “Ah, yes, you found the wrong witch then! Well, it seems you’re stuck with me. So, what is it, anyway?”

She sighs. “My father has given my hand in marriage to a prince, without my foreknowledge or consent. I have a duty to my country, and I cannot simply back out of it...”

“Alright, got it. You want me to hex him, then? That’ll get him out of the way right quick.” The witch grins devilishly.

“Oh, no, goddess no. I have nothing against the prince in question, just... I’d rather not marry him.” She racks her brain for a solution. “Perhaps, Miss...”

“Veronica,” the witch cuts in, twirling one braid around her index finger.

“Right, Veronica. Perhaps, if we simply...put on a show, of some sort, arguing that I cannot marry him...”

Veronica nearly shatters her chair in excitement as she leaps to her feet. “I’ve got it! If we pretend that your ancestors have wronged me in some way, and that the only proper restitution is that you marry _me_ instead–”

“Then my duty to Heliodor would mean that I would have to oblige!” Jade beams; for a moment, she thinks she sees a flash of red cross Veronica’s face, before the witch shakes her head and whatever it was fades away. “That would be perfect.”

“And rather easy, too,” Veronica adds. “No potions to stir, just a simple teleportation spell. And I can always fake my own death later on, if necessary.”

“Then it’s settled?” Jade asks, even as that particularly morbid thought sets in. She’d rather not have it go _that_ far, but… “Well, aside from payment, I suppose.”

Veronica frowns, seemingly searching her thoughts, before shaking her head. “I’ll have to think of a suitable price; for now, if you don’t think you’re too _high and mighty_ to help plot this, that can be part of your payment, I suppose.”

Jade scoffs. “You’ll clearly have to rethink your perception of me if you think I’m too pompous to help. No, I’ll most _certainly_ have my hand in this.”

“Oh, this will be _fun,_ ” Veronica replies, grinning widely as she extends her hand. Jade takes it in her own, noting the witch’s exceptionally flushed face with great curiosity.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, that should be good, then!” Veronica exclaims, hands on her hips and a smug grin gracing her face. “Truly a story for the ages. Heliodor’s gonna be talking about this for _years_.”

Jade takes a moment to try to compose herself. She and Veronica have been working on their script for weeks now, and while it’s settled out pretty well (and just in time, too; the wedding is scheduled for tomorrow), it’s presented her with a problem she had not foreseen: Jade, to her great misfortune, has developed a particular affection for the witch.

Of course she would. Of _course_ Jade would end up with a crush on the woman fixing her marriage situation.

“Uh, _hellooooo_ , Jade? Get the cotton out of your ears, we still have work to do!” Veronica’s words startle Jade out of her crush-induced haze. “Well, I mean, all that’s really left to do is run through one last time, but I can’t exactly have you in dreamland while we do that, right?”

The other soul in Veronica’s little witch cabin (who Jade had almost forgotten about, goodness, poor Serena, first she has to play Jade’s father, now this...) giggles lightly and winks at Jade. She’s not sure she wants to know what that means; perhaps Serena had seen through her daydreams? (Actually, are witches telepathic? Perhaps that’s why Veronica is being so hard on her today...)

“Alright,” Jade murmurs, before either potential-telepaths can comment, “one more time. Let’s get this perfect.”

And they certainly do; if Carnelian doesn’t break from their performance, surely the Zwaardrustians will. (And if not, her own people will certainly pressure everyone until he does.) Jade hasn’t exactly been certain of much in her life, from her father’s love to her continued visits to Dundrasil, but she knows this much: she is not going to come out of tomorrow with a ring on her finger.

Well, a Zwaardsrustian one, anyway.

“Alright, _princess_ ,” Veronica begins with a smug grin, “I think that’s enough. We’ll meet in the ballroom tomorrow, alright?” She turns back to her cauldron, seemingly preparing a “get out of my house” spell, but swivels on her feet, returning to Jade and pressing a (surprisingly gentle) kiss to the back of her right hand. “I’d best treat a lady with respect, right? Especially my _future bride_.”

She turns and prepares her spell once more, leaving Jade’s face bright red as the world around her warps and fades back into her own bedroom.

Jade flops inelegantly back onto her own bed, staring at the ceiling until another light peak of giggles brings her attention to Serena, who, it seems, was also ejected into Jade’s room.

“She may be the smarter witch, but she’s painfully unaware when it comes to matters of the heart.” Though she’s talking to Jade, Serena seems to almost be lost in another world, as far as her eyes are concerned. “You’re almost certainly better off telling her, rather than trying to let her figure it out herself!” And with that, Serena disappears.

Jade muffles a groan into her pillow. Yes, Serena, telling your co-conspirator that you want to _actually_ marry her is a truly great idea.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade shifts uncomfortably in her wedding gown as Eleven fusses with a particularly frustrating loose button. She had pleaded with her father to allow her one request, and so her brother-in-spirit and his husband are the only ones in her bedroom as she prepares for her final day as Erdrea’s most eligible royal.

Which, of course, she had used to fill them in on her plan.

“Hey, don’t get _too_ upset,” Erik jokes at yet another muffled groan, “at least you don’t have to wear this ever again!”

Jade fixes him with a stern glare as soon as her last-minute tailor grants her freedom of motion again. “I’ll certainly have to recycle it for my more permanent wedding. I doubt Father will allow it to go to waste.”

“ _Yeah, right,”_ Eleven signs with a mischievous grin. _“I’m sure your witch girlfriend can just hex him if he tries.”_

“She’s not my–” A knock on the door quickly silences Jade’s rebuttal. “She is simply my partner in ensuring this wedding doesn’t happen,” she hisses at the pair.

Eleven’s final act before the wedding is to stick his tongue out at her. He may be a young man now, but there are some childish things he still hasn’t outgrown, Jade notes with fondness as her lady-in-waiting whisks her from the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade really, truly has nothing against Goswin, other than that she’d rather not wed him. The poor prince is practically shaking out of his skin. No doubt he’s been pressured into this, too. Well, she thinks, watching a few tendrils of smoke creep along the ground, at least he’ll be freed of this obligation in just a few moments.

Maniacal laughter echoes throughout the ballroom, completely silencing the priest overseeing her ceremony. Jade tries to hide her glee, but it seems Veronica has even thought of that; a cloud of smoke fills the room, obscuring the witch’s form. This hasn’t come up in practice at all!

Even as shock erases her smile, fondness grips her heart. Veronica truly is a talented and creative witch. (One of many reasons Jade had fallen feet-first into stupid crush town.)

“Heliodor! Royals of days gone by have wronged me time and time again, and I have held my tongue for long enough!”

As the crowd stares in horror at Veronica’s little show, Jade’s eyes seek out her brother. And there he is, beside his husband and…goodness, is that Serena? (Well, Jade supposes, she simply couldn’t have missed the culmination of months of effort on all their parts.) The three have their hands clasped over their mouths, clearly trying (and failing) not to fall victim to a case of the giggles.

Veronica was right; this certainly will be a story for the ages. (Once her father has passed on, or at least until the princes can no longer hold off on telling.)

Carnelian’s gaze, when Jade finds it, is as steely and hard-to-read as always. Planning for her father’s reaction was always a struggle when she and Veronica wrote their little con, and part of her worries that this somehow won’t be enough, that he’ll see through it and force her to go through with the wedding anyway, or harm Veronica somehow. (The rest of her knows that their plan is solid, of course, so she’ll refrain from allowing her worrywart tendencies from surfacing. For now.)

“And so,” Veronica continues, drawing Jade’s attention to her once more, “I suppose suitable repayment would be...your princess’s hand in marriage, perhaps?”

The priest drops his holy book to the floor, and the resulting thud _almost_ drowns out the echo of Veronica’s voice. (The memory of the witch calling Jade her “future bride” bubbles to the surface of her mind, and it’s all Jade can do to shove the memory away before her burning face gives her away.) If the prince had looked nervous before, he now looks like he’s just a stiff breeze away from joining that book on the ground from sheer panic. Though, if Jade looks closely, he almost seems _relieved_.

“I will _not_ have this!” Carnelian shouts, and the guards of both kingdoms (headed by Jasper, of course, as well as a Zwaardsrustian general whose name Jade really should have remembered) surround the smoke cloud, blades drawn. “Without another heir–”

Veronica lets out another booming laugh. “Oh, you foolish king, I never said I would take her away! No, my deal is this: I shall marry your daughter, and reign as queen-consort. Or are you willing to jeopardize all of Heliodor for the vague promise of an alliance? Isn’t your daughter’s duty to her crown more important than that?” She hums. “Hm, perhaps taking her away from this place _would_ be for the best, then.” She pauses a moment before murmuring, “Him, too,” as the smoke cloud gestures towards a still-shaking Goswin.

Hmm…much like the smoke, those last few sentences were not part of the script. Is Veronica just trying to keep her on her toes, to prevent her from giving away their secrets? Yes, yes, that must be it, she thinks, pushing away any giddy thoughts that Veronica may, actually, care about her beyond their simple contract.

“My daughter certainly has a duty to the people of Heliodor,” Carnelian begins again, and the as-yet-unspoken _but_ hangs in the air like a chimaera ready to divebomb its unsuspecting prey. “But that duty manifests in securing an alliance with Zwaardsrust. As for you, my soldiers will _certainly_ ensure that your grievances follow you to the grave!”

Oh, goddess, this is going farther south than Jade had ever imagined. Perhaps she should simply acquiesce, call off the contract, accept whatever punishment her father might concoct, accept this unwanted union–

“Really, is your daughter’s happiness of so little importance to you?” Veronica taunts, and Jade suddenly realizes just what her game is: is it really about the contract anymore? Or has Jade simply been too foolish to realize that, perhaps, she’d gained a true friend (if not more, an even more foolish part of her heart wonders) from this? No, she can’t let this effort go to waste.

The guards look to their respective kings, waiting for the slightest signal to charge at Veronica and dash all of Jade’s hope of escape. Jade racks her brain, thinks through the perfect phrasing to dissuade her father from wanton murder in the ballroom–

“No!” Another voice squeaks, and Jade whips her head to find the speaker responsible. The past few months have been full of surprises, but Jade can’t think of one quite so great as this: after probably a solid hour of silent shaking, Goswin, it seems, has finally found his voice.

“I...as theoretical prince-consort of Heliodor, I m-must be held accountable for its people, right? And if I go through with this, and any harm comes to the people here, th-then it will be my fault...and I, personally, can’t bear that.” He shakes his head. “No alliance is worth that.” And with those words, he turns, mouthing ‘thank you’ at Jade (hm, had he caught on?) before he finds his way out of the ballroom, the other Zwaardsrustian royals following close behind and taking most of their guard with them.

Veronica sighs. “Now was that so hard?” she mutters as the smoke–and she with it–vanishes.

Her father doesn’t look too pleased, which is to be expected, though Jade’s not quite in the mood to deal with that. He can sulk for a few hours, she figures as she makes her way towards her bedroom.

As she passes Jasper, engaged in a battle of wits (and very nearly swords, from the looks of it) with the Zwaardsrustian general– _Hendrik_ , yes, that’s his name–he simply says, “Excellent work, your highness. It seems I’ve taught you well.”

“Put in a good word with my father, will you?” she replies. Jasper nods, turning back to his chat slash fight, and Jade continues towards her room.

(But not without a hint of sadness; with that whole ordeal out of the way, there’s no real need for Veronica to meet with her anymore, and while she supposes that will allow her to get over her silly crush, she won’t lie. The idea of that _hurts_.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she opens the door to her bedroom, or what’s _supposed_ to be her bedroom (thanks, witches), Jade finds herself nose-to-nose with a certain attractive witch.

“Your dad’s an arsehole,” Veronica mutters as she practically drags Jade into her cabin. She awkwardly fiddles with a braid, her eyes cast downward in a state of uncharacteristic discomfort. “I don’t _normally_ do charity work, especially for royalty–usually that’s Serena’s bleeding heart at work–but I’ll make an exception just this once. After that fiasco...” she sighs.

Jade frowns; she appreciates the sentiment, really, but she can’t simply let Veronica walk out of this with _nothing_. “No, no, you _must_ let me give you at least something in return.”

Jade watches as Veronica’s face flushes nearly as red as her dress. (Interesting...) “W-well, you really shouldn’t! Trust me, I am _perfectly_ content with the inevitable influx of business I’m going to get after that performance...”

She’s rambling, Jade notes, trying to distract herself _and_ Jade from whatever’s going on in her head. And just what _is_ going on up there? Why would Veronica be so–

The weight of last night’s brief conversation with Serena suddenly hits her, like a sack of the crumbling old bricks on Dundrasil’s walls, or maybe like the old textbooks Jasper taught her from. Goddess above, Jade is _dense_. No wonder Veronica’s blushing, and no wonder she changed the script just to yell at Jade’s father. And no wonder she’s refusing to take any payment.

Serena had said she’d be better off telling Veronica directly, right?

“No, truly, I insist,” Jade begins. “Perhaps...” oh, goddess, Jade is no better at these things than Veronica herself seems to be. “Perhaps my heart will suffice?”

“Your–I don’t know what kind of fairytales _you’ve_ been told, but I’ve never even _heard_ of witches who use actual hearts for their spells.” (Oh, Veronica, you oblivious, beautiful fool.) “And if you’re going to be queen, you’ll certainly need that.” Veronica stops fiddling with her braid, and for an instant it seems almost as though time has stopped in her little shack. “Goddess above, Jade, after all that effort we went through to make sure you’re not _forced_ into a marriage, why in all of Erdrea would you try to sell that freedom to me?”

Jade grabs Veronica’s hand, giggling gently at the undignified squeak the latter lets out. “I’m not selling anything of the sort. It’s an offer...unless I’m misinterpreting, of course.” There, that’s an out, for both of them, in case she really _is_ misinterpreting...Goddess, Jade hopes that Veronica can pick up on this, because actually telling Veronica her feelings beyond...whatever she’s doing right now...might end up doing her in.

She hadn’t expected Veronica’s face to go any redder, but somehow it does. Veronica sputters inelegantly while she seemingly attempts to grasp at any semblance of coherent speech. “I…that can’t... _huh_?” She pauses a moment, catching her breath. “You’re...you’re not wrong...but you...you _truly_ intend on...”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t _serious_.” A silence falls over the pair, Jade still holding tightly onto Veronica’s hand. The quiet isn’t _terrible_ , no (in fact, it’s a rather comfortable silence, Jade notes), but Jade feels that there’s still more to say...

“What was that you said last night? That the story of my almost-wedding will be passed down in Heliodor for years?”

Veronica bursts into full-bodied laughter (and, Jade realizes with full-force delight, she gets to hear that as often as she would like, now). “Well, I wouldn’t say this is how I intended that...but I can’t quite say you’re wrong about _that_ , either!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They confess their scheme to Carnelian the next day; Jade’s practically vibrating with nerves, and she’s pretty sure the inhabitants in the plaza are wondering what’s causing the ground to shake out there (it’s her, of course), but Veronica’s hand in hers keeps her grounded. Her father, for what it’s worth, doesn’t condemn her, or even argue with Veronica’s attempts to court her, though whether that’s true acceptance or just an attempt to save face is anyone’s guess.

For a couple years, a few foolhardy adventurers make their way to Heliodor; the story echoes through the streets and even to other kingdoms entirely, telling of the almost-wedding and the witch who stole the princess’s heart. They burst into the castle, prepared to rescue Jade from Veronica’s clutches, and are perpetually confused by the revelation that, no, the theft was purely metaphorical. (Though Veronica will sometimes offer to hex them for “the sake of authenticity.”)

And once their own (very real) wedding planning begins, much to Jade’s delight, Veronica threatens Carnelian the minute he suggests recycling that wedding dress.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT FROM MONTHS IN THE FUTURE: did i...never put end notes on this?????
> 
> tumblr: thechavanator (main) / eleven-of-light (dq spoilers) / chellion-characters (OCs)  
> twitter: nonotfromportal (main) / dqChellion (fandom)  
> discord: Chel!#2061
> 
> ALSO check out [this _beautiful_ witch!ronnie omgitsaddyc drew for me!!!! And...stay tuned for a prequel, someday. And a sequel, also someday.](https://omgitsaddyc.tumblr.com/post/627508278589636608/happy-birthday-thechavanator-heres-witchy)


End file.
